


Darling, You're The One I Want

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Julian proposes to Margot
Relationships: Julian Fawcett/Margot
Kudos: 15





	Darling, You're The One I Want

Julian didn’t have a ring when he proposed. To be fair, both of them were extremely drunk. Julian had had much more drunk as Margot was far better at holding her drink. Which wasn’t hard, as Julian, despite drinking an awful lot, was awful at it.

The two of them had just hosted a party and were trying to clean up a little bit. 

They had given up on that long ago, and had begun to slow dance around the kitchen to the sounds of the night. Julian leant his head on Margot’s shoulder, and she smiled. It was a most domestic scene, one Julian never imagined for himself.

That’s when he realised that was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He pulled away from Margot gently, just taking in her sharp beauty. Then, before he could even try and register what he was doing in his mind, he was down on one knee before her, wobbling slightly precariously.

“I love you Margot Dixon.” He said, words slurring. “And I know I don’t have a… a ring, and you like the shiny ones in that window and I promise I’ll get you one but I want to marry you and we can like still not be exclusive but have cool rings and stuff.” He finished with a shrug, still struggling to stay upright.

Margot stared at him in disbelief. “What?”

Julian’s face fell, but Margot smiled.

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

And then… they were engaged.

Margot just hoped they’d both remember it in the morning.

Julian beamed, standing up, then promptly leaned over and was sick in the sink. At least it wasn’t on Margot.


End file.
